


Everything's Lost

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Pirate AU, Stormpilot, pirate!Finn, poefinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Poe serves in the Spanish navy. In the heat of battle he meets someone he thought he'd never see again.Part 3 of the February Ficlet Challenge
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619629
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Everything's Lost

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I chose for today was "Pirate AU". I haven't written anything Pirate themed in years, but this was FUN!
> 
> Hope you like it too!

The ship was sinking. He couldn’t tell which of the pirate ship’s cannons had finally managed it, but this one thing was certain, and there was nor arguing that he’d more than lost. It’d been a short battle off the coast of that tiny island where they’d picked up another supply of water.

Poe wiped his brow as he surveyed the chaos raging on the main deck. The pirate ship had overtaken them and most of his men were still sick. They’d had no chance. He took a deep breath and coughed at once. The smoke hanging in the air made his lungs feel like they were on fire. He might as well surrender. Maybe they’d let some of his men live, if he did.

With a loud thud, the cabin boy landed on his back in front of him, a thin trickle of blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth. Poe raised his gun and shot the man who’d killed the boy. The redhead collapsed and fell over the railing.

“You?!”

Poe whirled around, sword still in hand, eyes narrowed. The husky voice had been familiar. That face even more so.

“You,” he whispered, truly terrified for the first time in years. He would have recognized this man everywhere, but he hadn’t expected to ever see him again. Dark skin, broad shoulders, beautiful eyes, perfect lips… and that voice. It’d given him shivers the first time the other man had said his name. It managed to do so even now fairly easily.

“No cargo,” the man shouted over his shoulder, oblivious to the smoke clinging to every breath of air. “Get back to our ship!”

“Finn-“ Poe began, whispering the man’s name, who whipped around, his dark eyes bright in the semi darkness of the fog surrounding them. He sheathed his sword, but Poe didn’t lower his. “I-“

“Your ship is sinking, Captain,” Finn said, as though their encounter had never happened. “Come onboard, and I’ll drop you and your crew off in the nearest port.”

That was not an option. Their lives were forfeit without their ship. “The King of Spain needs his ship.”

“His ship is lost,” Finn said and Poe felt a shudder. They’d just dropped off their cargo on Cuba and were heading to the mainland to pick up the gold that was waiting for them.

“You’re too early,” Poe said as Finn stepped closer, ignoring the blade.

“Poe, you don’t have much time,” Finn said. He was almost wearing the exact same things he’d worn that night in the tavern. Clean black leather boots and a meticulously white shirt. But not the overcoat. It was a bit wide on him even now and the sleeves were torn.

“I know,” Poe whispered. His ship was lost. His crew was lost. They’d drown if he didn’t surrender now and ask Finn and his men to take them to shore.

Finn was a pirate… it was almost ironic, Poe thought. His own father had been a privateer in the service of the Spanish crown, Poe was a Captain of the Spanish Navy. And now, to lose it all to a pirate.

“You hate what you do, you told me so! You hate how your people get their hands on this gold! Come with me!” The plea in Finn’s voice made something in Poe’s chest contract painfully. Yes, he did.

He looked over his shoulder. At his men, all of them good soldiers in the service of the King of Spain. All of them men who didn’t deserve to die.

Nodding, he put his sword back into the scabbard at his belt. “I’m lost anyway, so what the hell.” He took a step towards Finn. He had nothing to lose. His ship was gone, his commission had gone with it, his father was dead. And he’d spent the better part of a year thinking about him. Thinking about the man, he’d only met once, and yet that one night had been enough. “Still wearing my coat?”

“Come with me,” Finn said again, repeating the sentence and sounding surprised at the same time. Surprised at the softness in his own voice? Surprised at seeing him again? Surprised at how willing he was to trust his life to a sworn enemy?

Poe nodded, exhilarated by his own daring, as he grabbed the man’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss he’d been longing for for over a year.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
